1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning jig for fine adjustment of the attachment position of a temporarily fixed part.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2001-68817 discloses a multi-degree-of-freedom positioning mechanism as a positioning mechanism for adjusting the position of a positioning target in a three-dimensional space.
In general, at the time of assembling machine parts, full tightening is effected after temporarily fixing the respective parts and strictly positioning the attachment positions thereof.